ti amo
by vanessa-sensei
Summary: marco maseratti siente algo por gianluca zanardi desde hace como 5 meses, gian lo invita a comer, y van a su casa y marco le dice algo que siempre sintio por el


wiiii cuarto fic! es muy pervertido!

leon: wiiiiii

wiiiiiiii

leon: wiiiii

wiiiii

leopardo: TT-TT ME CAMBIASTE!

disclaimer: INAZUMA NO PERTENECE...OYERON...CAPTARON ¬¬

TI AMO

todos estabamos entrenando, pero yo tenia como un presentimiento, desde que me levante, creo que debo de tomar menos vino (-.-)

-ei marco-kun!- grito un chico de piel nivea, pelo negro y ojos azules como el cielo

-s-si? gianluca- dije con nerviosismo, ese chico me ponia la piel de gallina

-comemos pizza despues del entrenamiento!- dijo el azebache con un brillo en sus ojos, la verdad solo conmigo se comportaba asi

-c-claro!- siii!, voy a comer pizza con gian-kun!, estoy enamorado de el hace como...5 meses?, no me acuerdo (xD)

paso el entrenamiento, y yo estaba en los vestidores, cambiandome, que mas?

-turuturururu- comenzo a cantar gianluca una cancion, mientras angelo y fidio se le quedaban mirando con una sonrisa, ahora sabian como es el otro lado de gianluca, dulce y amable y no como siempre se demuestra con las otras personas, serio y aburrido!

-ei gian,- dije con un sonrojo, e interrumpiendolo de su cancion

-si?- contesto el azebache

-ya estas listo?-

-me falta, me podrias esperar, sii?- dijo con cara de perro mojado

-s-si!- me voltee, estaba rojo, y con tantita sagre que me salia de la nariz

ya se me habia pasado la hemorragia, y estabamos en el restaurante

-yo la pedire de peperoni y tu marco-kun?-

-tambien-

-una pizza de peperoni por favor!- dijo gian con una sonrisa y entregándole el euro

-claro!- contesto el señor del restaurante

-vamos a sentarnos- me agarro mi mano, sentí como una oleada eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos,

-oye gianluca-

-si?-

-te quiero decir algo!- es ahora o nunca!

-esta bien, te escucho- dijo gian con una sonrisa

-yo...io...ti...-tengo que decirlo!...-io ti a...- en ese momento llega el cocinero, maldita sea!

-aqui tengan!- nos entrego la pizza y se fue, veia como gian agarraba un pedaso y lo mordia, haciendo que se ensuciara cerca de la boca

-oye gian, acércate tienes algo- obediente se acerco, agarre una servilleta pero no la necesite, lamí la manchita de tomate -listo- me aleje y vi la cara de gianluca estaba completamente roja

-g-g-grazie!- contesto gian, nervoso, deberia disculparme por lo que hice

terminamos la pizza sonrojados y nos fuimos a nuestras casas, estaban a la misma direccion, yo no tenia familia, ni tampoco gianluca, llegamos a la casa de gian

-gracias por todo marco-kun-

-denada, ei gian...ti amo- me acerqe a la cara del azebache y junte mis labios contra los suyos haciendo un beso artificial, apegue mas el cuerpo fragil de zanardi al mio, haciendolo mas apasionado, senti los brazoz de gianluca sobre mi cuello, despues de un largo rato, nos separamos por la falta de aire

-y-yo t-tambien- contesto zanardi con la respiracion agitada

-entonces...quieres ser mi novio?-

-c-claro-

-perfecto- esboce una sonrisa pervertida en mi rostro, cargue a mi novio, y abri la casa, camine hasta su habitacion y lo tumbe en la cama

-q-que vas hacer?-

-algo que siempre quise- me subi a la cama, y le di otro beso apasionado a MI uke, baje hasta su cuello, dandole besos, miestras escuchaba una hermosa cancion, gianluca gimiendo,

quite la camisa de zanardi, baje de su cuello a sus rosados y herectos pezones, uno lo acarice con mi mano y el otro lo besaba y le daba leves mordiscos y succiones, senti como me agarraban el pelo muy delicadamente y escuchaba gemidos por parte de zanardi

-m-m-marco aaahh- decia gian entre gemidos, eso me hizo excitarme mas, deje mi trabajo en esa area, me quite mi camisa y la avente, puse mis manos en los pantalones de zanardi

-e-espera!-

-sshh...tranquilo- acaricie su hermoso cabello para darle mas confianza -tranquilo?- dije con voz melosa

-s-si-

-que bien- desabotone los pantalones y los quite, -zanardi eres hermoso- me puse entre sus piernas y me lami los labios, toque la parte intima de gian, haciéndolo gemir de placer, mientras le daba caricias a ese area - se siente bien?-

-aaah...s-si...aaah-

sonreí, y quite los boxers del azebache, dejando ver su virginidad, una mirada lujuriosa llego ami, me acerque mas a esa parte, la comenze a acariciar y lamir, paso un rato, y gian se habia venido, con un gemido extremadamente excitante,

-volteate- esa era un orden, que zanardi obedecio, poniendose de rodillas con las manos apretando la sabana**(n/a: osea en posicion de perrito xD)** , puse un dedo en su virginidad, haciendolo gemir de dolor

-m-marco...ahhh...d-duele- contesto muy apenas el uke

-pasara- dije tranquilo, bese con luguria sus rosados labios, poniendo otro dedo, haciendolo gemir en el beso, movia mis dedos en circulos o los separaba

-estas listo?-

-si- dijo gian en un suspiro, quite mis dedos y abri mi pantalon, bajandolos con mis boxers, entro despacio a la virginidad , se sentia tan bien,escuchaba como gian gemia de tanto dolor

-ssshhh...despues sentiras placer mi querido gianluca- ya estaba dentro, y empeze a dar embestidas lentas y suaves, despues de un momento de dolor poco a poco se convirtio en placer para zanardi, aumente la velocidad

-m-marco!- grito zanardi con mucho placer y lagrimas en los ojos, ya faltaba poco para venirme yo tambien

-creo que ya me voy a venir- si, como lo predije, me vine, adentro de gian, ensuciando la cama y a el, sobre todo, pero antes de quitarme lo abraze por la espalda atrayendolo a mi -ti amo-


End file.
